This project represents the development of a system to educate and implement chemotherapy programs in community hospital settings in the region around The Ohio State University Cancer Research Center. This will be accomplished by initiating and supporting ambulatory oncology units in community hospitals in Central and Southeastern Ohio. These units will have facilities for adminstration of parenteral therapy, patient education, side effects monitoring, and continuing education in chemotherapy at the physician, nurse and pharmacist level and will be under the direction of physicians in the local community.